A motor having a speed-reducing unit (a worm shaft and a worm wheel) is generally used as a drive power source of a power window system of a vehicle. In such a motor, a motor unit is connected to the speed-reducing unit that reduces rotational speed of the motor unit. The motor unit and the speed-reducing unit are installed in a housing. The motor for a power window system is disposed between an inner panel and an outer panel of a vehicular door. An output shaft of the motor is engaged with a window regulator. A driving power of the motor is transmitted via the window regulator to open and close a window glass (refer to JP-2002-059739-A, for example).
Currently, the above-described motor has a control circuit board to control the motor unit in accordance with a control scheme such as a pinch-free control for the power window system. The housing of the motor further has a circuit board receiving portion to install the control circuit board therein (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,756,711-B and its counterpart JP-2002-262516-A). The motor disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,756,711-B has Hall elements, IC, and so on disposed on the control circuit board to control a current supplied to the motor unit so as to prevent a pinching of a power window.
The above-described motor is commonly mounted in a narrow space. For instance, the motor for a power window system is disposed in a narrow space between the inner panel and the outer panel of the vehicular door. In order to install the motor having the control circuit board and the circuit board receiving portion enclosing the control circuit board, a component arrangement is difficult to prevent the circuit board receiving portion from interfering with the window regulator. Especially, in a case that the motor for a power window system is to be mounted on many types of vehicle, which have window regulators customized for respective types of vehicle, the component arrangement must be modified in accordance with the window regulators of respective types of vehicle.